1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to methods and packer devices that can be set within a wellbore with little or no reduction in useable cross-sectional bore area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbore packers are used for securing production tubing inside of casing or a liner within a wellbore. Packers are also used to create separate zones within a wellbore. Unfortunately, conventional packers and techniques for setting packers results in a reduction of usable diameter within the well. This is because the packer is carried by a conveyance tubular (such as a production tubing string) that is of smaller diameter than the tubing or casing against which it is set. The packer is then set within the annular space between the conveyance tubular and the outer tubing or casing. Once set, the useable diameter of the well (i.e., the diameter through which production fluid can flow or tools can be passed) becomes the inner diameter of the conveyance tubular. However, the components of the packer device (including slips, elastomeric seals, setting sleeves and so forth) inherently occupy space between the inner and outer tubulars. For example, a wellbore having standard 21.40 lb. casing with an outer diameter of 5 inches, would have an inner diameter of 4.126 inches. It would be desirable to run into the casing a string of tubing having an outer diameter of approximately 4 inches, which would allow for a tubing string with a large cross-section area for fluid flow and tool passage. However, the presence of presence of packer components on the outside of the tubing string will dictate that a smaller size tubing string (such as 2⅞″) be run. Over an inch of diameter in usable area is lost due to the presence of both the inner production tubing string and the packer device that is set within the space between the production tubing string and the casing.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art.